Meet Miss D' Allison
by Victoria Sage
Summary: Inspired by the song 'For the love of a daughter-Demi Lovato'. This story is not written to be mean to Demi, her life and song are sooo moving everyone should listen to it, its beautiful. Got Meet The Robinsons characters and I suck at summaries! Just read its good.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**The movie is in the past (years after the movie)**

 **Hadley's P.O.V**

I was so young, but I knew that my family was already falling apart. My father and mother were always yelling at each other, and I was their unloved child, left alone with my parents after my brother moved out. I would lock myself in my room and block my ears wishing it would just end. Soon later my mother died and my father blamed me and then finally years later, I just couldn't stand it anymore, so I ran away. I sung and danced on the streets for money and that's how I lived. My busking money only payed for food until I was old enough to work. I then started renting an apartment, **(when she's 17)** and so that brings us to the present day a week after moving into my apartment.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples, my head hurt from concentrating for so long. I was in year 12 and aged 17, I was a year younger then everyone else having turned 17 in early March or late February depends how you look at it, after all I was born on a leap year, I was also, as the teacher stated "Not as bright a the rest".  
My homework was killing me, and I was so behind in class I was bound to fail and end up repeating, which I couldn't afford, literal I was barely able to pay for this year's school year, let alone an extra, unnecessary school year.

I pushed my swivel chair away from the desk and stood, giving up on homework for the night. I checked the time, 12:47, that wasn't an unusual time for me to head to bed. I usually worked late, having an afternoon job at a café and a night job at a 24/7 supermarket It was hard to work so often, I even worked weekends and at Christmas time, cause I needed all the money I could get.  
I stretched switched off the lights and plonked into my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I woke at 6:30, I lay in bed a few minutes more before getting up and making breakfast.

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my new grey poncho and white flats, I sighed and I went to my draws pulling out a white Singlet top and a pair of grey skinny jeans. After throwing it all on, I packed my small black leather bag, the straps of it worn out after being used for 4 1/2 years. I then quickly fed my cat, "Bye Luna!" I called to the cat before I ran out the door and descended the small set of apartment stairs, to my white, scratched moped outside and headed to school.

I walked down the locker lined halls, my head down and avoiding eye contact.  
"Well, what do we have here?" A tall blond said pursing her lip-gloss lined lips and blocking my path. She smiled at her two lackeys, one on either side of her, "A sewer rat, scampering through our halls!" She stated, as her friends snickered. "Please Penny. I don't have time for this." I said rolling my eyes. Penny look down her nose at me, her grey eyes piercing through me, she scoffed, "Oh, look at that, little Hadley wants to do what ever she wants..." She said with a fake sympathetic pout, as she sipped a smoothie she had in her hand. Her blond waves bounced as she turned to face me fully, "To bad I own this school,(Her dads the principle) and so why your here you have to do whatever I tell you to do!" She said flicking my long Brown hair at my face, "And I want you to..." "Quit it Penny!" Suddenly a voice from behind me cut her off mid-sentence. Penny instantly changed from iron death to a girl as innocent and fake as a doll. I turned to see who my hero was. I was shocked, walking towards us dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket with his name on it draped over his shoulder, was Wilbur Robinson, son of Cornelius Robinson the smartest and richest man in the world. Will was the most popular boy in my school, not to mention the most handsome and smartest. He was the finest guy to ever walk these halls and he was sticking up for me. I was, quite frankly, gobsmacked. "Oh, don't worry, Will. We were just having a little fun." Penny said sweetly, as she rushed to his side clinging onto him. Wilbur detangled himself from her arms and pulled away. "Look Penny, just stop picking on people." He said looking her dead in the eyes. "Oh, ok. I will. But just for you sweetie." she said pouting as she grabbed his hand holding it in hers. "Um, look Penny I'm not your sweetie, I'm not your anything. Ok. We're..." He said removing his hand from hers and pointing at himself then her,  
"...Not a thing. We never have been. And we never will be" He  
said. I'll never forget the flabbergasted look on Penny's face as students around us stopped for the show. "This is all your fault!" She said accusingly, as she pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail at me. "Wahh?!" I said in surprise and offence. Just because her nonexistent relationship with Wilbur was over she was blaming me! Penny through her cup at me, the lid bursting open and the contents going all over my shirt and poncho. The few students who had stopped to watch laughed, Penny storming off in anger.

The bell rang and the crowd dispersed as I shook the smoothie off my hands. "Sorry that was my fault." Wilbur said with a sigh as he picked a piece of un-blender strawberry from my woollen poncho." Come on, I'll help you clean up." He said kindly, "No it's ok. You go to class." I said, as I started for the girl's bathroom, "No way this was my fault, whether you like it or not, I'm helping you clean up." He said opening the girls bathroom door and following me in. "You sure? You're in the girl's bathroom. Why do you care anyway, you don't know me. And no offence, but, your well..." I started, not sure how to put it, and not understanding why he was being so nice to me. "Popular." He finished for me and I nodded my head taking off my poncho. "And Yeah I'm sure. Also of course I know you, your Hadley D'Allison we have History, Chemistry, English and Mathematics together, which basically is every class." I looked at him with wide eyes. I can't believe he noticed me in all those classes and then actually new my full name. He took the poncho from my hands and started running the tap and gently scrubbing it. I shook my head coming to my senses. I took a paper towel, wet it and started scrubbing my shirt. Wilbur turned off the water and squeezed out my poncho, hanging it over a toilet door. "Do you have a spare shirt?" He asked, "No, and that was a new poncho. I got it cause the weathers getting colder." I said, stopping what I was doing for a moment to look at Will. He nodded his head thinking for a minute. "Wait here I'll be back in a minute." He said as he left the bathroom.

Before long I heard the door open and Will walked in holding a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it. I looked at him puzzled. "It's a spare shirt I had in my locker." He explained. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed red. Wilbur laughed and through the shirt at me, "Just wear it, it's clean." He said with a smug grin and a laugh. I went into one of the cubicles and took off my shirt and put on his, the dry fabric was soft on my skin and smelt like Play Boy spray, and although the shirt was rather long it was comfortable. I walked out of the cubicle my cheeks still flushed as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear nervously. Wilbur grinned when he saw me, "It looks good on you." He said. I went ever redder, and Will laughed. "There's just one thing missing." He said as he took off his jacket and walked towards me, "No way! I can't take that its cold!" I protested, shaking my head. "That's why you need it. I don't feel the cold." He said, taking my hand and slipping it into one of the sleeves and then did the same with the other, the sleeves covering almost all of my hands. "Ok, but if you get cold just ask for it back, ok?" I said blushing madly as I realised how close we were. He nodded, this time blush a bit a too. We stepped apart and finished washing my clothes in silence (And drying them using the hand dryer) then left for Chemistry, stuffing the clothes in my bag.

At lunch I walked through the halls looking for a place to sit. Everyone had been giving me looks. Some were jealous looks others were smug looks and a lot of people whispered things like, 'She's dating Wilbur, but he's so hot and she's so...not', 'I can't believe it she must be with Will, when did that happen? What do ya think Penny'll do?' and it was all because I was wearing Wilbur's stupid jacket. Of which I had completely forgotten had his name on. I walked past Penny and she glared daggers at me. Pfft, if looks could kill? Why did I have to agree to wear this anyway? It attracts too much attention, which I always try to avoid doing!  
"Hey Hadley!" Someone called my name, jerking me out of my thoughts. "Hadley over here!" I turned and saw Will waving at me and a few of his friends also looking at me. I blushed madly as I rushed in the opposite direction.

Wilbur's P.O.V  
I starred after Hadley, curious as to why she didn't come and sit with us. I shrugged it off. She must have a group of friends waiting for her.

After school I was getting on my motorbike when I saw Hadley struggling to start her moped.

It just refused to start. I got off my bike and started towards her, but stopped when I saw Penny walk towards her, then stop, looming over her.  
Hadley looked up to see Penny's smug smile. "That's what happens when you mess with my guy." She said with satisfaction and aggregation. "You broke my moped, because Wilbur was nice to me?" I heard her question, with annoyance. She stood up. Eye to eye with Penny, (even though Penny wore heels) they started to bicker. I kept walking towards Hadley and Penny, stopping a meter away when Hadley noticed me and stopped talking. "Will." She said as she nodded her head at me, taking the opportunity to walk away. I jogged after her leaving a speechless Penny behind. "Wait! Hadley!" I said grabbing her shoulder, "I'll give you a lift home?" I said turning her to face me. She sighed, "Sure." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Sweet." I said smiling. We walked over to my bike. I pulled out my spare helmet from the compartment under my seat, and through it to her, she caught it and shoved it on her head over her hair. I sat on my bike and gestured behind me, she sat behind me and snaked her arms around me waist, pressing up against my back. It made my heart beat rapidly, her being so close. I was never like this, no one ever made me loose my composer, and twice in one day! I started my bike. We were off.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Wilbur's P.O.V

"Stop here!" She said over the wind. We stopped out the front of an apartment block that was in horrible condition, with rotting walls and peeling paint. Hadley took off her helmet, "Well, this is it" she stated, getting off my bike. The warmth of her body left with her and the cold suddenly hit me. "Um, do you…do you wanna come up. I'll wash your shirt and jacket and you can take 'em home." She said blushing slightly. "Sure." I said grinning and shrugging my eyebrows at her. She glared at me, blushed madly and marched into the building. We stopped outside a red door with the number 8 on it. She unlocked the door then brutally shoved the door to open it, and walked in, me following closely. "Meeeeeooooow" a small black cat ran out of nowhere. When it saw me it hissed. "Luna! No! He's a friend!" Hadley said. "Sorry. That's my guard cat." She said making quotation marks before reaching down to pick the cat up and cuddle it. "She's cute." I said as I walked towards her. The cat nuzzled my hand and I rubbed its head. "Well…um make yourself at home. I'm going, um, change." She said blushing slightly. _She's cute when she blushes. Wow where did that come from?_ I nodded and sat down on her lounge, as she walked into another room and shut the door. I picked up her cat, placing it on my lap and patting it while I waited. The apartment was small but looked sweet, well as sweet as it could be, run down with paint peeling.

 **Hadley's P.O.V**

I walked into my bedroom, shut the door and lent against it, sliding to the floor and burring my face in my hands. _What was I thinking inviting him up here?! The place is a dump, he probably thinks I'm poor! Wait, I am. Arrrrgghh!_ I stood sighing. Too late now. I took off Wilbur's jacket. I then took off his shirt and put on a purple crop top and slipped off my shoes and socks putting on my pair of comfy, brown uggboots, the little pom-poms swinging as a walked to my mirror and tied my hair up in a messy bun. I walked to my bedroom door taking his shirt and jacket with me. It was odd to see Wilbur sitting on my lounge….patting my cat….in my apartment.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked him as I walked into my laundry. I chucked his shirt and jacket in the machine and shoved a wooden spoon in the gap between the lid and machine its self to keep it shut, the machine proceeded to jig and make noise as I walked back out of the laundry, closing the door behind me. "So?" I questioned again as I walked past the lounge room and into the kitchen. "Ah, could I just have some water please?" Will said politely. _Wow didn't peg him as the manners type._ I poured him a glass of water as well as one for myself and then got out a snap lock bag full of choc chip cookies. I picked up the two glasses and put the bag of cookies in my mouth. I looked across at Wilbur to see him up and standing in front of a small shelf on the wall just opposite the lounge and beside my small, old TV, my cat purring at his feet. He was holding something in his hand. Then it hit me he was holding a photo frame that held an old picture of my family. I walked into the lounge room and placed the glasses and the cookies on the small, round, wooden coffee table in front of the lounge, and walked over to Wilbur. "Is this your family?" Will asked as he turned to face me. I nodded in reply as I looked down at the old photo featuring my mother, father, older brother and baby me. _They only time my family was happy_. "Where are they now?" He asked the very question I hoped he wouldn't. "I'm not sure." Was all I could say as memories filled my head and tears filled my eyes. Wilbur noticed and instantly put the frame back on the shelf and enveloped me in a hug. I was surprised to say the least. This popular school guy that new barley nothing about me had shown me kindness for no reason and was now hugging me. I was a little frightened. _Can people really be like this, so nice and caring, even to complete strangers? Where have people like him been all my life?_ I pushed away determined not to show my pain. I never have and never will. Wilbur smiled at me with sad eyes. "Sorry I asked." He said with sympathy. _He's so sweet. Maybe I finally have a friend. No. What's gotten into me!? No one's just nice to people for no reason._ "I don't want pity. Your clothes should be ready now." I walked back to the laundry, opened the door and got out his clothes and shoved them in my dryer.

 **Wilbur's P.O.V**

 _Wow what was that all about?_ I watched her walk back to the laundry. I turned around picked up a glass of water and drank it. Hadley came back into the room a little while later with my dry shirt and jacket folded in her arms, she gave them to me and then I left, not much said during the time but a simple goodbye and on my part a 'see you tomorrow'. I got on my black bike, put on my full head helmet and drove home.

When I got home I parked my motor bike in the garage, making sure to lock the door. _Don't want the time machines being stolen. Weirdest day of my life, biggest mistake of my life, and mum will never let me forget it. I mean it's been years since that happened! 4 years to be precise!_ **(He was 14 when it happened)** I took a tube up to the kitchen to get something to eat, only to find Carl, the family's robot and my best friend standing in the kitchen and giving me a stern look with his hands on his hips. "Where have you been mister?" Carl said angrily, a frown set in place with both his metal eyebrows furrowed. "Chillax bro, I was just dropping a friend home." I said as I passed him and went straight to the fridge, pulling out a can of coke, popping it open and sculling it down. "You help someone? As if!" Carl said with sarcasm while crossing his thin metal arms. "Hey! For your information, I happen to be a very nice person!" I said in my defence. "Yeah, yeah. You have a nasty habit of putting others before yourself even if it you won't admit it. Who were you helping this time?" Carl said with a more sincere tone.

"This girl in some of my classes. Hadley D'Allisson, she's really quiet and she just intrigues me. I'd like to get to know her, but she's just built these walls around her." I said ignoring his previous comment, as I starred off into space.

"It sounds like you're pretty close." Carl said slyly, as he raised an eyebrow at me and poked me in the chest with one of his metal fingers.

"No, I-I'm, just, very observant." I said stuttering as I felt my face heat up. _What's wrong with me?!_ I pushed Carl out of my face and walked around him.

"Where're you going?!" Carl called after me as I left the kitchen heading down the hallway.

"Bed! Gotta problem with that?!" I yelled back as I reached a tube at the end of the hallway. Carl didn't answer and I presume he went down to the garage to power down and get some rest of his own. I took the tube up to my room, and took off my clothes, put on a pair of clean boxers and threw myself onto my double bed. I shuffled my blankets as I crawled under then and fell asleep soon after, Hadley plaguing my dreams.


End file.
